The Boston Tea Party
by Gloomy Ruby
Summary: Historical Fiction. Alfred , and Gilbert lead the revolt against Britain.   Also featuring Ivan, and 2 ocs. no romance. one-shot


**So... I'm not completely sure how good this story is. The thing is though, is that I wrote it for my US history class with Hetalia names. And as it seems, I needed one more story to get beta eligability. So this will be my eligibilityizing(is that even a word?) story.**

**Feel free to enlighten me about any errors that may or may not be present. More likely about the ones that are. **

**I'd also like to point out that this is historical fiction, so all the information is correct. except that this isn't how the tea party specifically went down. **

**(And yes, I know Gilbert is Prussian, and Ivan is Russian. I also appologize for use of oc's, but as you might guess, there probably weren't a lot of dudes with husbands in the time of the American Revolution.)**

**Now for the story...**

"Quiet!" Alfred pounded the gavel on the desk he was currently seated at. Across from him, sat the other three members of their secret club.

"We convene here to today to talk about the latest injustices that have been dealt out by student council and the Administration." Alfred sat down and looked around the room. His eyes zeroed in on a raised hand.

"Charlotte?"

"The new shirts are ridiculous! Red Out sounds so stupid! We need to get rid of them."

"Any ideas?"

**Time Warp**

"Okay, the meeting has begun. We the Sons," –cough- "_And daughters _of Liberty are here to discuss the latest in wrong doings by the British. Who wants to start?"

"The Tea Act blows!" Gilbert stood up in his seat and went up to the board looking around the room. "Once again, those dirty lobster backs are taxing us without somebody there to say what we're thinking. I say we do something about it."

Violet was the next to speak.

"We already tried boycotting them! What could we do?"

She looked to Charlotte, who had a calculating look in her eyes.

"We need to send a message. A message that says, 'we don't want your taxes, and we aren't going to drink your tea.'"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Any ideas?" He glanced at Alfred, who was suddenly struck by inspiration. "I got it! We dump the tea off the ships! It's brilliant! I mean, they're our ships, but it's their tea, and not only will they loose money, but it'll get the point across that we aren't playing around!"

He high-fived Gilbert, and started jotting down the plan. Charlotte along with the other two boys looked quite excited.

"You can't do this!" Violet directed this at Gilbert, but Alfred responded.

"We have to! Don't you remember poor Christopher Seider? Or the Massacre?"

Violet interjected.

"And Revere just made it so much worse!" She looked to Gilbert. "You almost died then! And you'll be hung for treason if you go through with this…"

"What happened then was just a fluke, and I only got a flesh wound! And anyway, it helped to show how bad the British are."

"That was all propaganda and you know it! If it weren't for that brat antagonizing the guard, that angry mob wouldn't have shown up, and you idiots wouldn't have pelted them with snowballs, nobody would've been shot!"

"You know Violet, if anyone heard you talking like that they'd have you tarred and feathered."

"And aren't wives supposed to love and obey and be nice to their husbands?"

"We could disguise ourselves." The other three turned to Charlotte and Alfred asked what was on everyone's minds.

"As what?"

"As Indians! There's a nearby tribe. The black hawks or the Mohawks or something. If we dress up like them, they won't know."

Alfred went back to his desk. "I second this motion. All in favour please say yea."

Charlotte, Gilbert, and Arthur all shouted. "Yea!"

"All opposed?"

Violet sent a venomous glare around the room and stalked out the door, calling out, "Fine, but don't ask me to come to your hanging."

"Now Charlotte, Ivan works at the docks, yeah?" Charlotte nodded, and Alfred noted this. "We need you to see about getting a map or something of what ships will be coming on. We strike next Friday."

The bus ride home was stressful for Charlotte and Ivan. The tension hung in the air. Ivan glanced at Charlotte and shook his head. "You shouldn't do this…" He looked imploringly at his sister. "You shouldn't be planning and hanging out with the rebels. It'll only end badly if you do."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Student council president. You seniors always get treated like favourites by Principal George. The admins don't even enforce the rules as much with you guys!"

Ivan rested his head on the seat. "Well you guys are always rocking the boat. You never follow the rules. And I know what you guys are up to. Do you really think you're going to get anywhere by destroying those shirts?"

Charlottes reply was mocking. "Do you really think you'll get anywhere being suck up?" She sneered at him and continued. "It's a matter of principle." Her face suddenly went blank.

"Are you going to tell on us?"

"No. If you want to screw up your life, I'm not going to help. Do whatever you want."

The air was tense, and the silence was awkward. By the time the bus pulled up to their stop, they were only too happy to get home.

ONE WEEK LATER

The night air was chilly, and wind was still. The silence was broken as a car pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Okay, we get in, we get out. We have to make this quick. You got the spray paint?" Charlotte nodded silently as Alfred started getting out of the car.

**TIME WARP **

Charlotte, Alfred, and Gilbert sprinted onto the ship, leading a large group of men dressed as Indians. Gilbert Cheered and grabbed a small crate.

"No taxation without representation!"

With this, he lobbed the case overboard, where it fell with a loud splash. The others cheered and followed his lead. With every splash, it only served to excite them more. Alfred was clearly in his element as a leader.

"Keep going! _Only the tea Smith! _This'll show them!"

He laughed raucously and turned to continue throwing more over.

"Charlotte, you need to stop this!"

Ivan was standing behind her, looking at her pleadingly. "You'll be killed! I promised our mother that I'd protect you. You're making a huge mistake."

Charlotte paused and turned to face him.

"So? Then I'd be dying for something important. The British won't stop here. First they're controlling who we trade with, next it's the tea, what next? Controlling where we live? Bringing the royal pain himself to live here? If you don't stand up for something, you'll fall for anything."

Ivan sighed and rubbed his eye tiredly. "Please. Come with me now…save yourself."

He held out his hand. The tense minutes past, filled only with the sounds of yelling and splashing.

"I can't. You're my brother, and I love you, but I picked my side. I'm not going to be labelled a traitor."

By this time, dawn had started to break, and hundreds of crates were floating at the dock. The men were yelling, but this time, it wasn't happy. It was fearful. Before she knew it, Charlotte was being pulled off the boat, and sprinting away from the approaching redcoats.

'_What are we going to do?' _

Charlotte squeaked as she was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway.

"Stay quiet." Ivan kept his voice to a whisper, and waited as heard some of the officers pass.

Ivan could feel himself sweating, as the continued running past.

"Achoo!"

Charlotte tried to stifle a sneeze, but it seemed to echo in the air.

"I heard something over here!"

The footsteps got closer and closer until Ivan could see the redcoat approaching Charlotte's hiding place. Against his better Judgement, he launched himself at the man and started yelling. "Go! Go!" She sprinted away as quickly as she could, hearing the scuffle behind her.

The day was bright and sunny out. To most colonists however, it was dark and dreary. Nearly all wore black in response to what was happening to today.

By midday, a large crowd had gathered around the gallows.

"This man is charged with the highest crime! Treason!"

The booming voice of the executioner rang out to the now silent town.

"This man will be hanged by order of the king!"

Ivan Braginski looked out to the crowd, for his sister. He found her staring straight at him. Her face was stony, and she seemed so much older at this moment.

As the floor fell out from beneath him, he prayed that she wouldn't meet the same end.

"I can't believe they expelled him…" Alfred's voice was hallow. He glanced at Charlotte, who looked downright enraged.

"It's all my fault! If he hadn't gotten their attention off of me, it would've been me."

Her voice was morose as they exited the school. Alfred took notice of this and tried to placate her.

"Well don't even think of turning yourself in. Then you'll make what he did for nothing."

She nodded absently, and Gilbert came up behind them clapping both their shoulders.

"Dude that was awesome! Getting rid of the shirts, and spray painting the name of the other school was genius! Just wait, next year they won't even think about changing it again! "

"Shut up Gilbert!"

They glanced around, but nobody had heard them. As he was about to respond, Violet –who had just come up to the group- interrupted.

"I heard about your brother…It was very kind of him not to mention your names. I don't know what I'd do without you guys..."

Charlotte grimaced, and responded unhappily. "Arthur tried to get him arrested. Ivan so lucky…At least he didn't have to go to juvie like Vincent…"

"Now there was a true revolutionary." Alfred sounded proud, then he started turning red as he remembered his brother. "I can't believe he did that! How could he betray us like that? And Ivan was on his side!"

He continued his rant as Violet sighed.

"I guess it's true what they say about having to pick a side…"


End file.
